


Alphas

by Mixk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is an alpha, and he came with his fellow alphas to come investigate the recent events in Beacon Hills. The deaths. The new werewolves. Derek Hale's recent upgrade to alpha. He meets Danny, and that's where his story really begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrecarandgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrecarandgi/gifts).



> So the idea that was planted in my mind by [marrecarandgi]() is now in fic form. [Daniel Feuerriegel]() is the FC for Desmond. And...I can't make promises on the regularity of updates for this fic.

Desmond leaned back against a tree trunk, arms folded across his chest, as he studied the façade of the high school before him. It was five to three o’clock, and they’d been waiting for over an hour now, he was bored out of his mind. He was assigned to go do some recon with Ella around the high school where the student body saw a significant increase in its werewolf demographic recently. The others were out spying on Derek Hale, recently turned alpha. Things didn't go unnoticed by their pack—especially with all the deaths that occurred in this small town—and this new teen pack needed to be checked out. 

"Ugh, it's so boring in this dump," Ella complained from the ground where she lay gazing up at the sky. 

"Couldn't agree more," Desmond said, and leaned his head back, looking up at the clear sky. Their pack was based in L.A., and Desmond had gotten used to the busy life of a big city. Beacon Hills was certainly different, if only because of the cool weather. It wasn’t particularly cold, but it wasn’t sunny either, and Desmond definitely felt chills every now and then. "Who goes around and turns  _kids_  to create a pack?"

Ella scoffed at his remark, glancing at him with an amused grin. "You were ten when you were turned, Desm."

"That's because I'm special, sugar," he replied, returning her grin. "Seriously though, that Derek must've been real desperate."

"Not every alpha's as great as us, that's why we are what we are," she breathed out, just as the final school bell of the day started to blast from the loud speakers, heard from even outside. "Ah, show time."

Ella stood up and joined his side by the tree as a crowd of students exited the school, both on alert to spot the teen wolves. They spotted the first one easily enough, a skinny guy with dark blond hair dressed like a douche with a look of superiority written on his face. Desmond disliked the kid already, and named him teen wolf number one.

"He's kinda cute," Ella said, raising her eyebrows.

"Meh," Desmond shrugged, paying more attention to the guy walking alongside teen wolf number one. Now him, Desmond found cute. He was fairly tall, with a nice body, and cute dimples. Desmond listened in on their conversation as they walked by, catching the werewolf's name—Jackson—and his friend’s gaze. The eye contact made Desmond shiver, and he sent Jackson’s friend a grin, eliciting a shy smile from the latter. Jackson called his friend—Danny, Desmond heard the name—breaking their brief eye contact off.

“Desm, focus,” Ella said, nudging him. “There’s another one.”

Teen wolf number two was a kid with dark short hair, a slightly crooked jaw, and a brooding look. The guy walking beside him was agitated, his mouth running seemingly non-stop. Desmond could already tell he wouldn’t be able to stomach watching those two for long and hurried to go after that Jackson kid.

“All right, you watch those two, I’ll watch the first two, sounds good to you? Yeah? We’ll stay in touch,” he told Ella, not leaving her any time to argue as he turned his back on her and jogged away.

“Hey! That’s not what we’d planned! There probably are others!” she called out after him but he chose to ignore her.

—————————

Desmond followed Jackson and his friend Danny on foot a few miles away from the school, straight to a mall, leaving him a bit tired once he got there. He could hardly believe that teenager was driving a freaking _Porsche._ This town was insane. Roaming with teen wolves driving around in Porsches. Jackson had abandoned Danny pretty quickly to go do whatever, but here Desmond was, watching Danny from afar. He probably should've followed Jackson instead of hanging back here with Danny, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, he'd overheard them planning to meet up later and leave together.

They were on the second floor; Danny was leaning against a railing overhanging the floor below, waiting for Jackson while listening to his iPod. It was an open space where light shone through the glass ceiling five floors above, the kind of sophisticated infrastructure Desmond never thought he’d find here. But then again, he hadn’t bothered to do much research on the city, he’d let Jim do all the homework.

"Hey there," Desmond greeted the boy as he approached and leaned on the railing beside the latter, glancing at the mall floor below where people wandered leisurely.

"Hey," Danny said, recognition flickering in his gaze as he glanced at Desmond.

"I'm Desmond," he smirked, extending his hand to Danny.

"Danny," Danny replied, shaking his hand with a strong grip, his lips curving up in that little shy smile Desmond loved. He refrained from saying 'I know', not wanting to freak Danny out so fast and come across as a stalker.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked, having a pretty good idea already seeing as how he followed Jackson and Danny all the way here.

"Not much, waiting for a friend," Danny replied and Desmond nodded in response as they fell into a comfortable silence—well, not complete silence, if you count the ambient noise of all the customers around them. Desmond observed Danny as he pondered what to do. He hadn't dated in a while, and he didn't usually go for someone as young as Danny—even if the latter could pass for a twenty year old. He sort of felt like a creep, going after a teenager; but he wasn't that old himself anyway, and it wasn't like he and this kid were going to get married or anything. A one-night stand would be more than enough, he reasoned. It wasn't like he planned to stick around; Beacon Hills wasn't going to be his new home. And Danny really seemed sweet. And as luck would have it, he was also gay, Desmond had learned thanks to his eavesdropping. Making up his mind, Desmond turned to Danny.

"Well, what do you say we have some coffee while we wait for your friend?" Desmond offered, leaning closer to Danny, their arms brushing ever so slightly. It was subtle, but Desmond liked to think it was suggestive enough to give Danny the right idea. The teenager studied him for a second, considering his offer, before he broke into a radiant smile that made Desmond’s heart flutter.

"Sure, I have some time to kill anyway," Danny said as he leaned back, turning to face Desmond with a soft smile gracing his features. "Fredo's sound good to you?"

"Sounds fantastic," he replied although he had no idea what Fredo’s was—obviously a coffee shop, but he’d never heard of it—returning Danny’s smile, all the while ignoring the little voice in his head warning him about getting too close too fast to someone. He had a tendency to do that, fall for a guy too soon. But as Danny took hold of his hand and leaned close enough for Desmond to get a whiff of his scent, he knew it was too late.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Danny asked as they walked, hand in hand. It was peculiar for Desmond, to say the least, he hadn’t hold someone’s hand like this for what felt like forever. He may have done this just once, actually, with a boyfriend a long time ago. But his other relationships never involved PDAs, or any other displays of affections whatsoever for that matter. While he enjoyed sex just as much as the next guy, Desmond longed for something more…intimate. Like what Henry and Jules had; they were the only two persons who had found a mate in their pack, and Desmond was envious that they’d been lucky enough to find each other. They were both pack, both alphas, and they were together. What were the odds of Desmond finding someone like that? Close to nonexistent, unfortunately.

“Nah, I’m from L.A.,” Desmond answered, shaking his head to pry these depressing thoughts away. “I’m actually from New Jersey, but I moved to L.A. since college.”

“L.A.? Waow, what brings you here?”

“Just went on a road trip with some friends, we’re stopping here for a while, it’s kinda nice,” he remained vague, throwing in a quick smile for good measure. It wasn’t entirely false, after all. They did drive all the way here, and he was with friends. Well, his pack was more like family, but details.

“That’s cool, I can’t wait to go to college, get away from here,” Danny said and gestured at the coffee shop they were approaching, where a few customers were lounging.

“I can relate,” Desmond said, sending a sympathetic look Danny’s way. Being gay and out in high school in a small town like Beacon hills can get pretty lonely. Desmond remembers his own high school years. How he’d yearned to go to college back then.

As they got closer, Desmond quickly understood why so few people came to get their coffee at Fredo’s. It was quite expensive, and they didn’t serve any extravagant lattes—or any lattes, for that matter—that youngsters usually liked. They served different blends of coffee, served many different ways. Desmond was impressed.

“I don’t understand a word of what’s written on that blackboard,” Desmond admitted, letting out a chuckle as he gazed at Danny.

“Don’t worry, I’ll order for us,” Danny said, grinning up at him as they walked up to the counter. “I hope you like black coffee though.”

“Yeah,” Desmond lied. He usually couldn’t drink the stuff without adding a copious amount of sugar and cream, but he’d make an exception for Danny this time. Especially if he kept smiling at Desmond the way he was right now. Danny refused to let him pay, which Desmond found unacceptable, considering he was the older one here. Also, paying twelve bucks for two small cups of coffee should be illegal, in Desmond’s opinion.

“It’s all right, you’ll pay next time,” Danny told him with that little smile Desmond’s quickly growing fond of. He shouldn’t be this excited at the mention of another date—because this was a date, right?—with Danny, but he was, and that made him cave. He’d just have to make sure he spends more money on their next date to repay Danny somehow. They sat down at a small round table across from each other, their legs brushing each other under it. He’d rarely felt so comfortable touching someone else he’d literally met a few minutes ago, it really was puzzling how at ease he was with Danny. It felt like he was having coffee with a boyfriend he’d been seeing for years.

“So, Desmond,” Danny started, taking a sip of his coffee. “How old are you? Do you often hit on teenage boys?”

“Waow, straight to the point, aren’t you, huh?” Desmond chuckled, liking Danny’s boldness, although there was an amused tone to Danny’s question. “I’m 23, so don’t go thinking I’m an old perv, will you? And to answer your second question, no, consider yourself special.”

“I was just messing with you, I could tell you weren’t that old,” Danny let out a bark of laughter, his dimples showing prominently and making Desmond light up with joy. “But I’m glad to hear that nonetheless, Desmond. I really like your name.”

“That’s one thing I can thank my parents for,” Desmond said, grinning up at Danny as he drank from his cup, pleasantly surprised by the sweet bitterness of his coffee. He never thought drinking black coffee could be enjoyable. “What about you? Is Danny your actual name, or is it Daniel…?”

“It is Daniel, unfortunately,” Danny heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping down.

“Why the long face? I like Daniel,” Desmond assured him.

“I don’t know, I never felt it suited me—”

“Figured I’d find you here,” a voice cut Danny off, and when Desmond looked up, he saw Jackson hovering behind his friend, his eyes sending daggers at Desmond. Not trying to hide his dislike toward the teenager, Desmond glared back at Jackson, his eyes flashing red for a second, causing Jackson to stumble back. He was surprised to get caught off guard by the teen wolf, he should’ve sensed him coming. He took some satisfaction in scaring the little pup, unable to stop the brief smile that graced his lips.

“Oh hey, man, you’re done already?” Danny turned around on his seat to greet his friend, his cheeks flushing lightly.

“Danny, who’s that guy?” Jackson demanded, his eyes never leaving Desmond. He could hear Jackson’s heart beating faster, could smell the fear off of the kid, and it was just delicious to see the arrogance wiped off of that face. Now that he took a better look at Jackson, he could see why the kid walked around like he was the boss of everyone. Jackson had perfect hair, a chiseled jaw, clear blue eyes, full lips, a fit body. He was objectively attractive, but he wasn’t Desmond’s type.

“Oh, this is Desmond, he’s—”

“We’re kind of on our first date, who’re you?” Desmond told Jackson; giving the latter the sweetest fake smile he’d ever had the pleasure to display. Jackson did not seem pleased to see his best friend hanging out with an alpha that wasn’t his, and Desmond could understand that. But he could also sense Jackson’s possessiveness over Danny, which made him wonder just what kind of relationship the two of them had.

“I don’t have to answer to you,” Jackson spat at him, grabbing Danny’s wrist and tugging. “Come on, Danny, you should stay away from that guy.”

“What? Why?” Danny jerked his arm free from Jackson’s grip, frowning at his friend before glancing at Desmond questioningly.

“Danny, you’re my best friend,” Jackson almost whispered, walking around to face his friend. Jackson clearly did not want Desmond to hear him, even if that was pointless. He could’ve heard Jackson from a mile away.

“And you’re mine,” Danny returned, his expression serious as he gazed back at his friend. Desmond thought he caught a glimpse of sexual tension between the two—which wasn’t too farfetched, seeing how those two were incredibly attractive—but it was as gone as quick as it had come. He might’ve very well imagined it, and he preferred to think he had. 

“Then trust me,” Jackson insisted, gripping Danny’s wrist again. “We should go.”

Desmond almost wanted to tell Jackson off, but he didn’t have a car to drive Danny home, alas. Jackson had been the one to drive Danny here. Danny looked at him, confused and apologetic at the same time, clearly torn between his desire to stay with Desmond and his loyalty to his friend. Something clicked in Desmond’s mind then, and he glanced at Jackson, pinning the latter with his gaze.

“He doesn’t know, does he?” he asked Jackson, cocking an eyebrow at him. Jackson’s clenching jaws and flaring nostrils gave his answer away. Danny didn’t know his friend—no, his _best_ friend—was a werewolf. Desmond never really had a best friend—best friends are for kindergarteners in his opinion—so he didn’t understand how that worked. But he figured that being a werewolf was something you’d tell your best friend.

“What? What’s he talking about, Jackson?” Danny inquired, looking back and forth between his friend and Desmond until he settled on Desmond and asked him, “Do you know him?”

Desmond shook his head as an answer, eyes fixed on Danny’s. There was no point in looking for a fight so soon, especially in a public place like this. He scribbled his phone number on a napkin and handed it to Danny before standing up. 

“Call me, hopefully our second date won’t be cut short,” he told Danny and moved in between Jackson and him, taking advantage of their positions to leave a snitch on Jackson. He leaned down and cupped Danny’s cheek to kiss him, the taste of coffee lingering on his tongue when he pulled away. Danny was as smitten as he was, he could see it in the latter’s eyes, and he felt a sense of relief in that realization.

Desmond swiftly moved to walk away, smirking at Jackson and enjoying the latter’s scowl. He wasn’t here to have a good time—much less date—but Desmond could care less. His pack would understand. It wasn’t like they couldn’t handle a bunch of teenaged werewolves if the need arose. He smiled in satisfaction, turning around to look at Danny one last time from afar, and listened to the latter’s soothing and steady heartbeat.

 


End file.
